


Rock Me the Right Way

by Vampurr



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - No Overwatch, Angela just as her regular doctor self, F/F, Famous Singer AU, Not Canon Compliant, Pharmercy, Real names used, With Fareeha as the singer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-02
Updated: 2017-08-02
Packaged: 2018-12-10 07:50:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11687247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vampurr/pseuds/Vampurr
Summary: Fareeha Amari, better known as her stage name Pharah, is the newest rising rock singer who already seems to be making a big name for herself. After one of her songs received an overwhelming amount of attention, she's becoming a global rock sensation!Though Angela is simply a rather annoyed doctor who is trying to go about her regular work route despite the growing crowds of fans over a free concert. She also has absolutely no idea who this Pharah is, nor did she really think it would be that big of a deal. Oh how wrong she was...





	Rock Me the Right Way

Angela was never very fond of the free concert series the city had every summer. In fact, she actually had grown to dislike it very much, especially since her work route just had to go through the concert area. It only made the city more busy and crawling with tourist, and it wasn't like they played good music either. Though many questioned the Swiss's own taste in music that basically consisted of German and French folk songs, musical soundtracks, and classical music. 

So really it wasn't a surprise that Angela had no idea who it was singing that day nor did she really want to, but she didn't know that it would be a big deal that she didn't. Well really, calling it just a big deal was a bit of an understatement. 

She had simply been making her usual business route, having woken up just a little earlier in hopes of getting past some of the crowd that always came with the concerts. Most people at the concert were either over the top excited and joyfully chattering with just about anyone or simply rude as they tried to push past anyone to see who it was and shoot glares at anyone who moved in front of them. It was mainly the latter that bothered the blonde for the most part, but overly joyous people could get annoying if they proceeded to yell everything that they said. Angela was usually a bright, cheerful person for the most part, but even she could rarely ever handle anyone like that.

She had been making pretty good time on her usual work route till she started nearing where the concert was. It seemed to be one of the biggest ones thus far; people were already stretched out a block away in hopes of catching even a glimpse of the singer. Despite the very obvious popularity of the singer, Angela still had no clue as to who was singing.

The blonde couldn't help but frown as she started to walk past the crowd, mainly out of annoyance. Don't get Angela wrong, it was nice for the city to have the free concert every so often. However, it easily got very annoying for the people who lived in the city. 

Now usually she would of continued on walking, not paying attention to whoever it was that was singing that day. It would be the absolute farthest thing from her mind, and she would try her best to forget it even existed. Though curiosity had gotten the better of her today, and she was a little bit curious as to who it was who was causing this much of a fuss. It took a few minutes of walking swiftly between other pedestrians and bystanders and having to push her way through a few people, but she soon made it to just about the very front of the stage. It was literally only minutes before the singer would come on, and every single fan was standing there in excited anticipation.   
Angela stood there for a few seconds in complete silence, simply studying her new surroundings. She was mainly looking for any sort of thing that would tell her who exactly was going to be playing. Her eyes skimmed over the word Pharah a few times, so that could possibly be the person singing. 

Angela tapped a rather excited young girl who was standing beside her a few times to get her attention. "Excuse me, do you know who is playing?" she asked. The girl was quick to turn her attention to the blonde. Her look of excitement and her jumping out up and down due to it almost instantly faded and was quickly replaced with almost a look of disapproval. "What?! You don't know who's singing?" the girl said rudely.

Angela tried to respond, but the girl quickly interrupted her. "How do you not know who's singing? Do you live under a rock? It's Pharah, the latest rock sensation! She's, like, world famous! How do you not know?" 

Angela couldn't help but frown at the girl and roll her eyes. An excited and rude person was not a usual one the blonde had to deal with, and frankly she hoped she never had to again. "Oh, I'm sorry. Are they a big deal or something?" Angela replied in a very annoyed tone with a scoff following right after it. Usually she wouldn't let her anger speak for her, but she couldn't help it this time. The person was being an absolute jerk over a simple question, and Angela did not want to deal with her attitude at all. It was a surprise that she hadn't stormed off herself yet. 

Suddenly, all the excited chattering and yelling ceased to complete silence. The only sound that Angela could hear were quiet footsteps coming towards her. She slowly looked over to where the sound was coming from, and a look of surprise quickly washed over her face. 

"You... Don't know who I am?" 

The mystery singer was now standing over her from atop the stage with a very light blush now painted on her cheeks and a small smile that Angela suddenly found absolutely irresistible. The singer had a very perplexed look on her face, but it seemed to be because of good reason. She had on a beat up leather jacket with a regular shirt underneath, an old pair of jeans, and a pair of black military boots. It was exactly what you would you expect her to wear as a rock singer, and Angela absolutely loved it.

Though the statement was a bit of an odd one and almost made the singer sound cocky. Angela began to gain yet another disapproving look on her face. Now she had to deal not with just a rude fan, but a snobby celebrity too. Why did she even think stopping was a good idea? 

Though the singer quickly shook her head and waved her hands. Her blush had grown much darker at this point, possibly from embarrassment or maybe something else. "Oh! No! I don't mean that like you think! I definitely don't! I'm just a bit curious, that's all! A lot of people do, and it's... nice to see someone who doesn't for a change. That's all I mean." The singer seemed to almost be rambling at this point, but she had at least gotten her point across. Angela began to relaxed once more and mumbled a barely audible oh. 

"But um... Actually! Here! Would you like one of my CDs? Maybe you would like it! I actually think I have one in my pocket... Uhh hold on. Just let me find it!" the singer said, and she quickly began to dig inside her pockets for the CD. Angela just stared practically blankly up at her, rather at a loss of words. This was the least of what she had expected to happen this morning. Usually by now, she'd be at the office by now looking over her patient's for the day or checking over supplies. This morning, however, she was talking to a world famous musician and was about to receive a CD from them too. It is sometimes baffling what can happen in life. 

The moments dragged on like years as Pharah continued to dig through the multiple pockets in her leather jacket. Who knew a jacket could have so many pockets? Despite this, the entire area stayed completely silent with all its attention on the musician and Angela. Even the rude girl from before had kept her mouth shut the entire time or rather agape in surprise. Angela had fallen quiet too, simply watching the singer continue to dig through her pockets. 

"Aha! Here we go! I knew I had one in here! And would you look at that, there's a marker in the same pocket too! Perfect!" Pharah exclaimed upon finally finding the CD. She then quickly began to write a few words on the cover of it. After all, she did have a show to start. 

"And what is the name of this absolutely charming lady I am making this out to?" The musician's smile only grew at that, and she looked down to Angela right when she said it. 

A light rosy pink blush couldn't help but its way onto the blonde's face at the question, but she still managed to answer it. "It's, um, Angela. Don't worry about spelling or anything." 

"Angela... What a lovely name," the singer replied, her smile growing. She quietly mumbled the name to herself a few more times after that, probably trying to get used to saying it. Pharah then handed her the CD, flashed Angela that lovely smile of her's, and said, "Alright! There you are! I hope you end up enjoying it!" The blonde just gave a weak nod and quickly shoved the CD into her purse, not even waiting to look over what the musician had written on it. When her gaze returned back to the singer, she had already walked away to the middle of the stage and seemed to be getting ready to start singing. 

Angela would of stayed to listen to the show, but she did have her job to get to. Plus the crowds always got a bit crazier whenever the singer began to play and Angela definitely didn't want to deal with another fan of any kind. More obsessed fans would also probably ask or try to get the CD from her since it was signed after all too, and Angela wanted absolutely nothing of that. So she quickly began to weave through the masses of people until she found herself on her usual work route once again. While her pace was now quick in fear of being late to work, there was a skip in her step. The loud sound of booming rock music started up behind her, which couldn't help but make her smile to herself and pull her purse a little closer. Oh how she hoped that she would at least like the music on the CD for once. 

\- - -

It had been a rather hectic day at work for the blonde with a good number of surgeries, a few regular appointments, and three emergency visits, but that was usually the norm at a hospital as big as the one she worked at. Angela was thankfully pretty use to it at this point, and it really wasn't like she didn't mind it either when everything went well. The only thing she had never been very fond of was how late she got back at night, but that was mainly her own fault. She always liked to make a final round on the current people in her care and just about anything else that came to her attention before she left, which could easily take a rather long time. 

The CD had been forgotten about as the day had passed and just sat at the bottom of her rather cluttered purse. It only entered Angela's mind again when she finally got home for the evening, and the blonde instantly began to dig through her purse to find it as soon as she did. She eventually fished it out of her purse after a few minutes of shifting through countless of things and looked over it. 

The cover of the CD was rather simple, but it still was very nice. It was a picture of what appeared to be a falcon with outstretched wings, perched on a branch. It reminded Angela of that one trick people taught their pet birds called Big Eagle, or in this case it would be Big Falcon. The name of the album was in the far right corner, and it appeared to be called Raptora. At least, that's what the blonde thought it said. She couldn't really tell because of the rather long signature that the singer had left on the case of the CD. It was in a bright gold Sharpie, and upon reading it Angela realized it wasn't really a signature at all but a message. Her cheeks began to blush too, and she couldn't help but snort at the first sentence. The message read:

_Angela, you must have swallowed a speaker, cause your beauty is louder than the rest. Really! Give me a call! I'd love to get to know such a pretty lady better! Hope you enjoy the album too! - Fareeha Amari_

A phone number followed right after the actual signature in rather neat handwriting than the rest. It was as if the singer wanted to make sure Angela could read the phone number above anything else. 

A smile crept onto the blonde's face as she read over the message. It was quite sweet of the singer to leave a nice compliment, even if it was a very cheesy pick up line. It was even better of her to leave her number, which Angela would probably end up texting. After all, the singer was very good looking. Just the thought of maybe having that beat up leather jacket draped over her own shoulders only made her blush darken. 

The blonde quickly got up and went to go retrieve her phone. It wouldn't hurt just to text Fareeha, even at this late of an hour. Who knows, maybe this would end up amounting to something in the end? 

Angela thankfully found her phone charging in her room rather quickly, and she quickly settled on her bed. The blonde then entered the number into her phone and began to think over what to send. It felt like she was back in high school all over again, texting her first crush for the very first time. It was an exhilarating and lovely feeling that she hadn't felt in such a long time. 

In the end, the blonde just simply texted: 

_Hi! This is Angela Ziegler from your concert earlier. You gave me a CD of yours with that sweet message on it and your number, so I thought I'd text you! Sorry, it's a little late! I've had a rather hectic day at work, and I haven't had time to look at the CD till now. I bet your music is absolutely amazing though! I can't wait to listen!_

It took a good minute for the blonde to check over the message for typos and anything like that and decide if she wanted to send the message, but she eventually ended up sending it. After pressing send, she placed her phone down on her bed and couldn't help but smile to herself. She really hoped this would end up going well.

It couldn't of been even five minutes when she heard a ding come from her phone, and she quickly grabbed her phone to check it. It only took her a few seconds to read over the singer's reply, but it easily made her smile brighten. 

Maybe this would end up being a good big deal after all.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed reading this! I'm currently just going to leave this as a oneshot, but I may end up continuing it. I'm not entirely sure just yet. I also hope you enjoyed Fareeha's cheeses pick up line.   
> Not entirely sure what Fareeha's music would sound like, but I knew she would at least be a rock singer. Anybody got any ideas as to what her songs would sound like? I'd love to hear them!


End file.
